Okay, Cowboy
by Maci-bby
Summary: Sasuke gets scared and breaks it off with Naruto. What does he have to do to make things right? Does it involve singing? Yaoi, SasuNaru. Enjoy, & R&R!


**I don't own Naruto, I don't claim to. Characters are probably OOC, & this is Yaoi, so you know what that means. Also, there's a teeeeeny bit of language. **

**Be sweet, too. I threw this together 'cause I feel like crap & everything I've written lately is shit. So anyway, enjoy? Hehe.**

**---**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

---

"You're such an asshole, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at my back.

"Hn," I muttered, turning back to look at him. I had the absent thought that he was beautiful, even when he was angry.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, eyes holding more sadness than I'd ever seen. I sighed inwardly.

"I told you, Naruto. I just don't think this is working for me."

I watched as he steeled himself against my words.

"Okay. I thought it was going pretty good, but fine. If you don't want to be with me, there's nothing I can do about it," he stated.

I hated this. I hated seeing him harden himself. I hated seeing him hide away his real self after all the cajoling I did for him to be real. After all the times I told him he was beautiful just the way he was. It wasn't fair to him and I knew it. But there was no other answer.

I was getting too close to him. We'd been _together _together for four months. He'd drug me back to Konoha about a year ago and we'd been together all the time, of course. We had always been best friends. But four months ago, he'd turned to me and said, simply, "I like you. Let's go out."

So we did. And then we were inseprable. I didn't mind it so much at first, but lately I was having fuzzy feelings. When I was with Naruto, I felt happy. I though that this should probably be a good thing, but it felt weird. It made me uncomfortable. My smiles came easier. The words 'I love you' haunted me.

One day (today) I woke up and decided that this had to end. I had worked all my life to keep people at a distance and I'd let my feelings get in the way of that. I had to stop it now. So this was happening.

"Good. Because I don't," I said. I turned and walked away. I didn't look back.

---

Later, I was taking a walk. Since I'd broken up with Naruto, I felt strange. I thought long and hard before I realized what I was feeling. I was sad. I missed Naruto. And I was lonely because he wasn't with me. This realization hit me hard.

I was walking through the village when it did hit me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I needed him. I needed Naruto. I had to get him back, fast.

I turned around and headed to his apartment across town. When I got there, I knocked on the door repeatedly. I waited almost ten minutes before I drew the conclusion that he must not be there.

I looked everywhere through the village, but I couldn't find him. I finally ran into Sakura as she stumbled out of the local pub giggling.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" I asked.

She had to focus on me for a long time before realizing who I was.

"Oooh, Sasuke! He's so mad at you. And so upset! Gah, he came to my house crying earlier. He looked so pitiful! How could you, Sasuke!?" she berated.

I frowned and looked down.

"I really don't know, Sakura. All I know is that I regret it. And I have to get him back," I said. I was aware that I sounded desperate, but I had no other choice. I would die without him.

"I don't know, Sas'ke. I don't think he'd take you as of right now," she told me, looking forlorn for both him and myself.

"I have to try. I don't know what I was thinking. And I don't know what I'll do without him," I said, searching her eyes.

"Okay," she said finally. "He's inside. But I think you should have a plan. It's going to have to be a big apology for him to accept, at the state he's in."

I took this in, but had no clue what I needed to do.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" I questioned.

She looked around, chewing on her lip, before looking up excitedly.

"I know! You can go in and sing him a song about how sorry you are!"

"What!? You expect me to write a song or something?" I asked, astounded.

"Well if you don't like that idea, try singing something that would explain how you were feeling."

"But.. I don't know what song to pick!" I sighed.

She thought some more before pulling out her iPod and handing it to me.

"Here," she said. "Try something off here."

I looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks, Sakura."

She nodded.

"No problem. Good luck, Sasuke. You better not hurt him again!" she said before flouncing off in the other direction.

"And you'd better get my iPod to me soon, too!" she shouted from a distance.

I waved her on and went to find my apology song.

---

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

---

I was sitting in the corner of the pub with Kiba and Shikamaru, trying to drown some of my sadness away.

"Come on, man. Cheer up! Everything will work out. I bet Sasuke's at home right now kicking the crap out of himself 'cause he misses you so much!" Kiba said, making an attempt at making me feel better.

I smiled a small smile and took another swig of my beer.

Shikamaru clapped me on the back but said nothing. I understood what he was trying to say silently. He didn't know if things would get better or not, but he'd be there for me regardless.

"Thanks guys. Really. I just don't know what to do. I guess I'm just wallowing right n--"

I was interrupted by a voice on the stage at the other side of the bar. A very familiar voice.

Sasuke's voice.

---

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

---

"Um.. I'm going to be singing a song. And I'd like to dedicate it to my boyfr-.. well, right now, ex-boyfriend. And I want him to know that I'm sorry and that.. That I can't function without him. I hope he can forgive me.."

I took the microphone in my hand and waited for the music to start. When it did, I closed my eyes, opened my mouth, and allowed the words to flow..

_I don't know why I act the way I do, _

_Like I ain't got a single thing to lose. _

_Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

_I got a life that most would love to have,_

_But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad _

_At where this road I'm headin' down might lead _

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

_(CHORUS X2) _

_The urge to run, _

_the restlessness _

_The heart of stone I sometimes get,_

_The things I've done for foolish pride,_

_The me that's never satisfied,_

_The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see,_

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

_Boy, I know there's times you must have thought _

_There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed _

_But you set your mind to see this love on through _

_I guess that's just the cowboy in you _

_We ride and never worry about the fall _

_I guess that's just the cowboy in us all _

_(CHORUS)_

_The urge to run, the restlessness, _

_The heart of stone I sometimes get, _

_The things I've done for foolish pride, _

_The me that's never satisfied,  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see, _

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

"Thanks," I said when I finished.

I left the stage while the crowd applauded. I wasn't worried about them. I saw Naruto towards the back. He was standing next to a table where Kiba and Shikamaru sat. He seemed to have tears in his eyes. I walked quickly over to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

Naruto nodded and followed me outside when I turned. I lead him to the side of the building, where we would have the most privacy.

We faced each other and sat in silence for a long time.

"That was quite a song," Naruto commented softly. "I didn't know you liked country."

"Well, I don't really.. I got it off Sakura's iPod," I answered.

"Ahh," he said. We fell silent once more.

"Look Naruto, I'm.. I'm so sorry."

I stared at him as he processed this.

"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before."

"But I should have. There are a lot of things I need to apologize to you for. Right now, it's for my major idiocy."

"And.. don't you hate performing in front of people?"

"It's worth it for you. You're worth everything."

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Then why.. Why did you break up with me in the first place, then?" He looked at me with raw hurt in his eyes as he asked this.

I'd guessed that he would ask this.

"Naruto.. I'm afraid of you," I replied.

He stared at me.

"Because.. because of the fox?" he asked.

"No. You know I don't care about the nine tail. No, I'm afraid of.. I'm afraid of being hurt. And you're the only person that could hurt me. Since Itachi killed my family, I blocked myself off from people. I refused to get too close. I knew more than anyone that people could be taken away. But I couldn't keep myself away from you."

"So, you're afraid of me hurting you, but you don't hesitate to hurt me?"

"No! I mean, I know that's what I did. I hurt you. But I would never do so intentionally. I only want to protect you, because I love you too much for you to hurt."

About two seconds after the words left my lips, I froze. I had never told Naruto I loved him before. I'd never told anyone that I loved them before, save for my parents and older brother.

Now everything was laid out on the table, for him to do with what he would. I just hoped my biggest fear wouldn't come true.

He took a step toward me and raised a hand that made me close my eyes, only to open them again when it touched my face gently.

He was smiling.

"Sasuke.. It's about fucking time you said that," he said. And then he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and meshed our bodies together. He walked us backwards until my back hit the brick wall of the pub we'd left not ten minutes ago and commenced into a full-blown makeout session.

When we finally parted (upon realizing we _were _still in public), we were breathless.

"Just so you know," Naruto said, "I love you, too."

I looked up into his gorgeous, blue eyes with a smile.

"Really?" I questioned. "Even though I'm an asshole?"

He laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth, my cheek, my neck.

"Of course I love you. Why would I put up with your bullshit if I didn't?" he said.

"Hn," I said. At the same time, I looked to the ground with a blush on my face.

"Come one," he said, smiling. "Let's go back to my place. I'll show you how much I love you."

He winked and grabbed my hand, tugging me in the direction of his apartment. I grinned.

"That a promise?" I asked, catching up to his pace.

We laughed as we walked, hands remaining entangled.

"Oh, that's a guarantee."

My exact thoughts: I love this boy. Hell yeah!

---

:D Review please!


End file.
